


Again.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Again.

His arm felt heavy across your waist as you rolled to face him. His face was soft with sleep - his strong features subtle in the twilight. Being away for a week long conference had left your heart and pussy aching for his attention. Holding your gaze on his sleeping form, you swiped the pad of your thumb over his full bottom lip. Sliding closer, your fingers traced his scarred chest - your skin burning with each touch of his ridges. Your pussy throbbed as you pressed your soft frame against his. You needed him again. The burn in your belly warming your body as your lips dropped kisses against his throat. 

A rough hand tangled through your curls - pulling your head back his half-hooded eyes slowly opened. Your smile was lazy as you licked your lips, “Daddy,” Your voice was soft as your hands slid over his muscled abdomen - his deep V taunting you as your fingers trailed closer to your prize. 

Erik’s husky laugh rolled over the silent room as your long acrylics raked across his stomach. “Baby girl.” His voice raspy with sleep as he caught your wrist, bringing your hand to his mouth - soft kisses sprinkled on your knuckles. “I want it again.” You whined your request as you pouted your full lips. Erik’s laugh rumbled through the quiet apartment as he stretched - his arms falling around you. “Want what again?” He rolled his bottom lip through his teeth as his eyes raked your now naked frame - your t-shirt dropped to the floor. Your embarressment was erotic for Erik - making you request your dirtiest wishes was part of the fun. 

Flush ran through your body as you peered at him through hooded eyes. “I’m taking my ass back to sleep.” He over exaggerated a yawn - his patronizing smirk painted on his handsome face. 

“I want your dick.” The words were soft in your meek voice. Your stare fell on his print, his dick lazily resting against his thigh. You leaned in, your breasts pressing against his muscled chest, as your hand slid into his boxers - wrapping around his length. Your lips brushed against his raised scars. Your tongue sliding a path across his chest as you slowly ran your hand up and down his length - his dick growing in your hand. 

Blankets fell to the side as you pushed him back, straddling his thick thighs, as you pulled his boxers down. Your mouth watering at the sight of his heavy member flopping against his stomach. His breath was sharp as your warm mouth enveloped him. Your tongue sliding over his mushroomed tip as you lowered your head - your throat filling with him. “Fuck, you showing me how much you want it, ma.” He mumbled - his hand weaving through your hair as you gagged against him - your throat squeezing him. You moaned in agreement - the vibrations made him thrust into your throat, leaving it raw as his hips pushed up. Saliva poured from your mouth as you hollowed your cheeks and felt every ridge of his hardened cock. Each time you took him deeper, your throat burning from his rough thrusts. Your nails rake against his thighs as you pull back - lips swollen and throat sore from earning your dick. 

You stayed kneeling, staring at him, as he sat up, pulling you onto his lap - your core rubbing against his wet dick. “Tell me what you want.” He grunted - his hardened tip pressed against your aching clit as he held you still - achingly hovering over him. You rolled your eyes - a brat instinct even in the most intimate moment. 

Erik’s hand slid over your throat. His fingers pressing into your soft flesh - your pulse throbbing under his grasp. “Oh, so that’s how it is? You think you in control, little mama?” His breath was warm on your cheek as he pushed into you.   
“Daddy,” You cried at the loss of him as he pulled back - pushing you into the mattress, “I want it.” 

“Yeah, tell Daddy all about it.” He mocked your whine as he slid two digits into you - curling against your velvet walls. “Shit, you gripping my fingers.” He pushed a third in - stretching your pussy - your pink lips spreading each time he pushed into you. Your back arched - pushing yourself onto his hand - chasing your orgasm as his thumb pressed hard against your throbbing clit. “Yeah, yeah, just like that. Bae, yes.” You mumbled your praise as you closed your knees - your legs trembling as Erik watched your cream spill onto his fingers. 

“Open those fucking legs.” He slid his sticky fingers into your waiting mouth. He had trained you well. His eyes lit with passion as he watched you suck him greedily. “My nasty bitch.” His lips crashed against yours - his teeth pulling at your plump lips as he slid into your folds. No matter how many times he took you, each time felt so new and raw - the fullness leaving your pussy gripping his length as he stilled inside you. “That’s what I wanted.” You ground your hips against his - your head falling back at the delicious feeling of his entire length buried in your guts. “That’s what I want,” You pushed yourself, sliding up and down his dick as he hovered above you, “I want you here all the time.” Your hips rose, rolling into him, pushing him deeper. 

Erik groaned as you fucked him. Each thrust left his dick twitching inside of you. You hissed sharply as his tongue slid over your breast - pulling your nipple into his mouth - the soft flesh hardened under his expert mouth. “Fuck, yes, yes.” You chanted as your hips stuttered - Erik overwhelming your senses. “I know you can come again. Do it. Come on your dick - fucking wet my shit.” His hands holding your legs wide as your hips burned. The sounds of his balls against your cheeks and the gushing of your pussy ruined you as you flooded his thighs with your orgasm. 

His husky laugh echoed in your ears as he watched you melt beneath him. His menacing smile chilling your electrified body. 

“Oh no, baby girl, Daddy’s not finished yet.” A sharp smack against your thigh made you whimper as he slid out of you - his dick glistening from your orgasm. “You wanted it again, right?”


End file.
